Copies 1
by villainesayre
Summary: The beginning of a new sci-fi story with alternative history All things that seem off are written on purpose (like He, Him etc) I'd rather rate it MA, cause it contains sexual themes, smut in general, homosexual relationship (Also my English is a little bit rusty, so forgive me if it's hard to read)


COPIES 

I'm a literal Copy of a man who's fucking me right now. A mere Copy to satisfy guilty pleasures… They took the best genes from Him and made me though I'm not the only one. They took my skin tone, my freedom but the only thing they forgot to take was my self-consciousness and I'm willing to use it against them.

It all started when His daughter brought me a book about life before The Invasion. I don't know why she gave it to me, I think that from the whole Plantation she was fond of me the most. She pitied me. Plantations were the last sites where humans lived and only the wealthiest people were spared. Invaders took almost all humanity away from Earth, making them a sacrifice for all sins they've committed. The sin of destroying one of the most beautiful planets that ever existed.

Every city was destroyed and scrubbed from concrete and electricity, dumpsters were removed, it all happened in a blink of an eye. Invaders left some of their own technology to the spared survivors because they didn't want to leave the Earth lonely. One of the devices left by the Invaders was the COPY machine which allowed to make slaves from your own flesh. I've read in the book about slavery and I'm held captive just like my ancestry though I don't have a dark complexion like they had. Sometimes I dream about skin colors… I'm pure white like a paper, even my hair. The only color that I have is blue, blue blood. My veins are visible under my thin skin and shine like a cloudless sky.

There's no need for Copies to eat, the only thing we need to consume is a red liquid called "life". It doesn't have a particular flavour, just taste like water. Besides "life" I'm served semen almost every day and it's a little bit salty. He chose me even though he has fifty other Copies to select from and they all look pretty the same. Once He said that my body is perfect for the reason that I don't have any stains of colour on it. Last month He whispered in my ear that it's disappointing my eyes are grey, that they remind Him of His dead wife. Later He fucked me all night long with so much anger that I passed out.

The Invaders had one condition on leaving some people on Earth: they needed to return to their natural habitat, take care of animals and build a new civilization wisely with the help of Copies. The Invaders didn't consider the fact that humanity is full of greed and evil so instead of making something new they created Plantations plus Copies became a new kind of slavery.

It is said that Copies have an extremely short life span of about ten years but many died after two or three years after being born. Copies are made from the best genes of a living man, therefore on this Plantation were are all made from Him. On the first sight I might look like a twenty-two year old boy but I'm two years old. We are born as adults since it's easier to breed a young grown-up body instead of waiting many years to raise a child. The COPY machine is "pregnant" for two months. Hence every two month you can make one Copy of yourself, if you're a human of course.

All of the Copies have a chip in their bodies preventing them from escape. Nobody know where it's located however all of the Copies assume that it must be located in brain. In case of attempt of removing it Copy will simply die. The chip is programmed to keep us about ten kilometre radius around the Plantation. The limit can be changed due to travelling despite the fact we rarely go anywhere not counting the neighbouring Food Plantation.

He summoned me to His room late in the evening therefore I'm aware what's going on. I place myself on bed and take off my timeworn stretched sweater and trousers too big for my thin body. From an open window a light breeze of cold air runs over my naked body which gives me goose bumps. I'm waiting patiently until He finishes writing various papers about Plantation. He taught me how to read and write so I'm the only one on the Plantation among the Copies who can read. While writing He sometimes looks up to admire my white skin and I can feel His cold blue gaze on my body as well as in my mind yet I'm currently thoughtless. Just come over here so I can get over it.

Abruptly He stands up leaving the papers aside, I can see a bulge in His pants. He has a huge cock and it always hurts when He thrusts in anger, which is His usual behaviour.

But not this time.

He stripped of His suit, laid next to me on his right side. Supported His head with a strong, large hand and then asked me a question.

"Do you like being a Copy, Snowdrop?"

I always wondered why he named us like flowers. He frequently emphasizes that we are like plants living on a Plantation, without watering we die quickly, we dry.

"How could I like being a Copy when I don't know how it's like to be a human?" – I was allowed to speak or so I thought.

An open palm hit my face turning my left cheek into a light blue swell, a sign that I'm not human at all.

"You should be grateful that you're even alive!"

He furiously grabbed me and pushed his half-hard erection in me. A high pitched moan escaped my mouth, I couldn't even stop it midway. Several seconds later of violent pounding He came in me, making it very fast knowingly I could past out.

"Snowdrop I'm dirty down there, use your white lips and tongue to clean me."

While licking His still hard dick I've noticed an open door to the room. His daughter Jolly was standing there, watching us with wide eyes. I've started to sob quietly while choking on his penis thus he hit me again and grabbed by white hair to lift me up.

I didn't know that a Copy is able to cry…


End file.
